Finalmente o seu eu te amo
by Anninha.G
Summary: - Finalmente você apareceu Hinata.– ele se sentou na cama e sorriu. Não era aquele sorriso que somente ele sabia dar, Naruto estava com uma expressão triste, estava abatido. Sorri docemente e me aproximei. Minha respiração ofegou.– Demorou..." /NaruHina


Caara, minha primeira tentativa de NaruHina. Eu realmente achei que essa não foi uma das melhores fics que eu fiz. ueahueahuaeheauae. Maas o que eu posso fazer? quando uma pessoa me pede de presente de niver, eu tenho que fazer. xD  
Carlitoo, bocózão, fiz essa de presente pra ti. 17/01/10

Gente, isso aqui ocorre depois que o Naruto desmaia com toda aquela pressão. Eu escrevi antes de acontecer todo aquele bafafá com o Sasuke. Então Naruto volta para Konoha xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Finalmente o seu eu te amo**

Por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

As flores da primavera não existiam mais. O inverno chegou com extrema força entre nós, Konoha que antes era alegre em qualquer situação, agora não demonstra aquela felicidade agradável. Estou preocupada com o que ocorrerá futuramente, a decisão que os ninjas de Konoha tomaram não me deixou nada feliz.

Vi a expressão da Sakura chan, a expressão triste e acabada. Decidiram matar Sasuke, isso não é o correto. Quando Naruto kun souber, isso irá acabar com ele.

Sentada nos destroços da entrada da aldeia da folha, lembrei-me do ataque da Akatsuki, aquele ataque em que Naruto salvou todos da aldeia. O dia em que tentei salvá-lo, o dia em que finalmente lhe disse "Eu te amo". Depois disso ele partiu para a reunião dos kages e até agora não obtive noticias.

- Hinata! _– Neji me chamou_

- Neji san. Aconteceu algo?

- Tem alguém lhe procurando no hospital. _– ele sorriu_ – Hiashi sama mandou-me te chamar.

- Está bem.

Segui com Neji para o hospital. Não sabia o que me esperava, meu pai poderia estar passando mal, Hanabi pode ter se machucado nos longos e duros treinamentos... Realmente não sei o que me esperava naquele hospital.

Entramos no hospital semi destruído e seguimos para um quarto. Meu pai e Kakashi san estavam do lado de fora. Kakashi san? Ele estava com Naruto no país do ferro. Eles voltaram? Naruto kun voltou?

- Otou san, Kakashi san. – _cumprimentei sorrindo gentilmente_ – Mandou me chamar?

- Hinata, Naruto está dentro deste quarto e deseja falar com você. _– Kakashi começou a falar, não escutei mais nada depois de ter escutado que Naruto está dentro do quarto_.

- Naruto kun? O que aconteceu com ele? Otou...

- Acalme-se. Ele está bem. – _meu pai cruzou os braços_ – Naruto tem algo para lhe dizer e me chamou para pedir permissão. Hinata, eu concordei com o que ele falou e se não cumprir, Neji irá honrar nosso clã.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Entre. – _Kakashi abriu a porta_ – Não o faça gastar muita energia, Naruto está fraco.

- Hai. – _concordei ainda não entendendo nada. Entrei no quarto e senti a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Minha respiração começou a acelerar, me aproximei da cama lentamente._ – Naruto kun?

- Finalmente você apareceu Hinata. _– ele se sentou na cama e sorriu. Não era aquele sorriso que somente ele sabia dar, Naruto estava com uma expressão triste, estava abatido. Sorri docemente e me aproximei. Minha respiração ofegou._

- Você está machucado? O que aconteceu para estar nessa cama?

- Você também sabia da decisão dos ninjas de Konoha? _– perguntou-me abaixando a cabeça_

- S-im. – _gaguejei ao vê-lo olhar tristemente para frente. Então ele sabe... Eu sabia que iria deixá-lo triste_. – Mas eu não quis isso. Eu sei o quanto Sasuke san é importante para você, eu não podia permitir que você ficasse triste. Sua felicidade é... _– hesitei ao continuar. Não sei se devo continuar. Ele ama a Sakura, não tenho lugar no coração dele._

- É?

- Impor-tan-te pa-ra mim.

- Você é uma ótima amiga Hinata. – _escutar isso foi como uma faca entrar no meu coração e perfurá-lo mais de dez vezes. Perfurá-lo lentamente._ – Sai me contou isso, após Sakura não me dizer nada e ir atrás de Sasuke para matá-lo.

- Matá-lo? – _perguntei surpresa_

- Sim. Antes disso, ela se declarou para mim, disse que me amava... – _agora eu entendi o porquê de Sakura ter ido atrás de Sasuke para matá-lo. Ela já não o ama mais, ela agora ama o Naruto. Sorri falsamente, tristemente. _

- Você deve estar feliz com isso. – _abaixei a cabeça_ – Naruto kun sempre amou Sakura chan.

- Ela mentiu. Sakura sempre o amou e sempre o amará. Ela só fez isso porque se preocupa comigo, só me disse isso para que eu desista de ir atrás dele, para que eu não sofra mais, esquecer aquela promessa.

- Sakura chan sofreu demais com a decisão dos ninjas, ela está sofrendo e não quer que os outros que ela ama sofram também.

- Depois tudo caiu encima de mim como uma bomba. – _ele levantou as mãos e as olhou_ – Ficou quase impossível de se respirar, ver o time 7 acabar assim... Não quero que ocorra, quero-nos juntos mais uma vez, sorrindo sobre o mesmo céu.

- Você vai conseguir isso Naruto kun. _– sorri me aproximando cada vez mais_ – Sempre acreditei em você.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado? Pelo o que?

- Você sempre esteve ao meu lado se preocupando comigo. Sempre me apoiou... Aquele dia em que você se arriscou para me defender e disse aquelas palavras, mudou muita coisa em mim, me fez enxergar o que eu não via.

- Naruto kun...

- Hinata, vivi na esperança de que Sakura pudesse ser minha, ignorei meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Vivi sendo cego _– Naruto olhou para mim e me puxou lentamente para perto dele. Eu podia sentir sua respiração, corei ao perceber a aproximação_ – Com todos esses acontecimentos percebi que a pessoa que sempre gostei é você. Eu te amo Hinata.

- Me ama? – _não percebi as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Só fiquei escutando o eu te amo na minha mente. Eu podia jurar que iria desmaiar, mas ele me manteve firme na realidade._

- Sim. E quero namorar com você, me casar com você e ter muitos filhos para serem futuros hokages.

- Cla-ro. – _o abracei_ – Claro que sim.

- Ainda bem que você disse sim. Se eu te beijasse antes de assumir um compromisso, seu pai mandaria Neji tirar meus acessórios.

Larguei-o e ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que iluminava meus dias e minhas noites. Naruto kun finalmente me beijou. Um beijo perfeito. Não sei se é perfeito por tanto tempo ansiando, ou se é mesmo perfeito. Não sei, apenas quero curtir o momento. Porque afinal, Naruto kun também me disse Eu te amo.


End file.
